


Ludicrous Speed

by taichara



Category: Robotech (Titan Comics)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Sometimes you really need to fight the only good answer --





	Ludicrous Speed

She wouldn’t laugh. She would _not_ , damn it. Macross Island was under siege (and just what did the Captain know that he wasn’t sharing), lives were going to be lost, everything was going to hell --

And Claudia really, _really_ wanted to laugh despite it all. She couldn’t help it -- not with Roy’s cool, collected (ha), _repeated_ (double ha) checking in concerning that “wayward” Veritech.

The Veritech Lisa was _trying_ to wrangle.

Piloted -- of _course!_ \-- by a civilian she’d _just_ gotten a report on (cuffed to a table, _really_ guys?).

What else was she supposed to do, faced with all this?


End file.
